Returning Home
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: SasukeSakura— Sasuke mengira tak ada lagi tempat untuknya kembali, namun sesungguhnya ia masih memilikinya.


**Returning Home**

_**Naruto**__©Kishimoto Masashi. I don't own or earn money from it either._

_**Warning**__ Diusahakan ic—tapi gagal. Tidak cukup canon apalagi AU. Selipan future-fic. Failed–story alert._

_**Summary **__Ia telah menempuh perjalanan panjang, bepergian terlalu jauh, dan karena itulah ia mengira tak ada lagi tempat untuknya kembali._

_**Challenge**__ Infantrum's _Pulang_ Challenge_

* * *

_**Returning Home**_

* * *

Dulu, entah kapan, ia tahu sebuah tempat yang disebutnya rumah.

Ia tahu sebuah koridor beraroma kayu yang biasa dilintasinya dengan langkah ringan berderap. Ia tahu sebuah kolam yang permukaannya konstan dan memantulkan bayangan dirinya beserta tekad kuatnya dalam menguasai jurus bola api.

Ia tahu sebuah pintu dan ketika ia menggesernya, ada seorang wanita yang akan mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya dengan lembut, dan seorang pria yang akan meliriknya sekilas sebelum tertunduk untuk kembali menekuni koran.

Dan ketika ia menghampiri mereka, menceritakan pelajaran yang ia dapatkan dari akademi hari itu, pintu itu akan bergeser kembali untuk menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sudah berdiri di baliknya.

Seorang pemuda yang berwajah identik dengannya dengan sepasang iris dan sebuah seringai yang persis sama. Hanya saja beberapa tahun lebih tua dan lebih cerdas daripada dirinya—kata orang-orang.

Itulah rumah yang ia tahu. Itulah rumah yang ia _kira_ adalah miliknya.

Tetapi itu salah. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada suatu malam berpurnama, hal itu menjadi seluruhnya salah.

Yang benar adalah sebuah koridor yang menguarkan bau darah. Yang benar adalah sebuah kolam yang airnya merah. Yang benar adalah sebuah pintu yang tidak ingin pernah ia buka untuk selamanya. Dan ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu, yang ada hanyalah seorang wanita dan pria yang terbaring—_mati_, serta pemuda yang telah membunuh mereka dengan begitu dingin.

Saat itu ia berharap matahari akan segera meninggi dan burung-burung segera bernyanyi, karena dengan begitu ia dapat terbangun dengan keringat yang deras mengalir sepanjang dahi, napas yang tersengal dan otak yang mencerna, sebelum akhirnya menemukan bahwa itu tidaklah lebih dari sekadar mimpi.

Namun, pagi tak pernah datang dan ia tak pernah terbangun. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Semua hal yang berputar di hadapannya itu adalah nyata.

Kemudian ia berlari dengan sangat kencang. Dengan emosi yang membuncah di dadanya dan sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu menginginkan jawaban.

_Mengapa?_

Saat mendapatkan alasannya, ia tidak puas.

Ia tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak, ataupun tahu lebih banyak. Yang ia inginkan adalah agar pemuda itu menghidupkan kembali orangtuanya, mengembalikan apa yang telah direngut darinya. Jadi ia terus berlari, mengejar, sampai nafasnya habis.

Tetapi ia kehilangan pemuda itu. Ia terjatuh, dan menghilangkan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk mengambil kembali hidupnya.

Dan ia terpejam.

* * *

Untuk beberapa waktu, ia pernah tinggal di sebuah tempat yang terasa asing baginya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat itu. Tidak dengan tirai-tirai putihnya, atau ranjang putihnya, ataupun bau menusuk hidung dari cairan antiseptik yang menguar dari seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Di tempat itu, wanita-wanita yang setiap pagi mengecek keadaannya terkadang bergosip di balik tirai. Pria-pria yang datang untuk bertanya terkadang tampak menyembunyikan seringai. Orang-orang yang terbaring di sisi kiri dan kanannya terkadang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kasihan (–sebab, tidak sepertinya, tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga mereka yang dibunuh dengan sadis).

Sesungguhnya, ia sudah muak dengan semua itu. Ia ingin menghancurkan orang-orang itu dan berteriak seolah-olah penderitaan yang ia rasakan adalah salah mereka semua. Seolah-olah ia dan keluarganyalah yang harus membayar kompensasi atas tawa-tawa yang menari di atas tanah Konoha ini.

Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya terdiam, menerima seluruh perlakuan itu dalam bungkam.

Ia tidak mempertanyakan apapun. Ia hanya ingin tidur, barangkali untuk selamanya. Hanya saja ia selalu takut apabila harus memejamkan mata. Ia tahu hidupnya sudah berubah. Sudah hancur berkeping-keping, seperti gelas kaca yang telah terjatuh dan tidak akan pernah dapat dikembalikan ke bentuknya semula.

Ia masih tak bisa menerima. Tetapi ia tahu tak ada pilihan selain ini. Tak ada tempat selain di sini.

Ia sudah kehilangan rumah.

* * *

Ketika hari-hari telah lama berganti, ia selalu ingat tentang ambisinya, tentang dendamnya dan juga seseorang yang ingin dibunuhnya

Perasaan ini telah memenuhi lubang di hatinya yang menganga lebar dan menjadi tumpuan hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun. Perasaan ini adalah satu-satunya benang yang masih tersisa untuk mengingkatnya dengan dunia ini.

Ia tidak pernah melupakan kejadian malam itu barang sedetik pun.

Tetapi itu dusta.

Ia pernah melihat setitik cahaya merah muda yang berpijar lemah dan cahaya lain yang mencoba menerangi dunia dengan pancaran kekuningan. Ia pernah berjalan bersama mereka seakan berada di antara keduanya adalah hal yang wajar.

Ia bertarung. Ia bersemangat. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali bersikap seperti seorang bocah pada usianya—yang tidak ingin kalah dalam perihal makan banyak dan juga memanjat pohon. Sementara itu, di suatu tempat di sudut hatinya, ia mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin inilah rumah.

Kemudian suatu kali, ia menatap bayangan dirinya yang begitu lemah.

Dua benda berlubang. Tangki-tangki air yang terkena rasengan dan chidori. Yang satu benar-benar berlubang besar, sementara yang lainnya hanya berlubang sedikit. Miliknya adalah yang kedua. Hasil pekerjaannya dan cerminan kekuatannya hanya berdampak _sedikit_.

Bahkan seseorang yang paling bodoh di desa pun terbukti lebih kuat daripada dirinya, tidakkah sepatutnya ia merasa malu?

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja, mengatakannya secara langsung akan membuatnya semakin jelas. Ia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Ialah sang jenius. Ialah sang pembalas dendam. Semestinya, ialah yang terkuat.

Dan ia masih saja lemah.

Mungkinkah ia sudah terlena?

Lalu, ia menginginkan kekuatan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Kekuatan mutlak yang bisa digunakan untuk menunaikan dendamnya. Baginya, nyawa ini tidak berarti. Jiwa ini tidak berarti. Jika itu dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, ia tidak keberatan untuk memberikannya sebanyak apapun.

* * *

"Jangan pergi Sasuke—"

Sebuah suara memanggil.

Sasuke berpaling kepada sosok yang redup di bawah sinar rembulan itu.

Di sana, ada gadis yang berdiri menatapnya sembari mengeratkan satu kepalan di depan dada. Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang menggantung rapi di udara.

Sasuke tak ingin melihat rambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu. Itu adalah hal yang dibencinya. Itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan karena mengingatkannya pada kelemahan yang ia miliki. Sasuke masih mengingat saat helai-helai rambut itu terjulur sepanjang punggung, sebelum pada suatu hari, teriris separuhnya oleh tajamnya pisau kunai.

Lemah. Betapa lemahnya Sasuke saat itu. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya begitu marah kepada diri sendiri. Ia ingin menjadi kuat, lebih kuat dari siapapun, sehingga tak akan lagi ada sisi dirinya yang hanya bisa menerima saja apapun yang terjadi.

Karena itulah Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi.

Lalu ia menghilang dari garis pandang gadis itu dan dalam sejurus, muncul kembali di balik punggungnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Ia lantas memukul tengkuk gadis itu. Tak begitu keras, namun cukup melumpuhkan.

Kemudian ia melangkah. Dan ia tak akan lagi berpaling, tak akan lagi menolehkan pandangan. Ia ingin pergi, jauh, meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak keberatan, ia tidak peduli. Ia menginginkan kekuatan dan karena itulah ia akan pergi.

* * *

Dua tahun berlalu begitu saja tanpa sesuatu hal yang terlalu berarti. Oh, selain menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi tentunya. Kini Sasuke bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang hanya bisa berulah tanpa tahu apa-apa. Kini ia bisa memakai sharingan hingga menembus ke dalam kegelapan tempat di mana Kyuubi dipenjarakan.

Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menuntaskan seluruh permainan. Ia akan mencari Itachi untuk membuat orang itu membayar atas seluruh hal yang pernah dilakukannya. Dan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengurungkan tekad Sasuke melakukan ini. Tidak Orochimaru, tidak pula tim tujuh yang masih dengan konyolnya mengejar Sasuke sampai ke markas mereka.

Ya, ya, ya. Tim tujuh yang itu.

Setelah dua tahun berlalu, ada satu hal yang berubah dari tim tujuh yang diketahuinya. Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan pengganti dirinya dalam tim—tidak masalah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli. Tetapi ada pula hal yang tidak berubah, Naruto dan Sakura misalnya. Mereka masih juga berpikiran bahwa mereka akan dapat menghentikan Sasuke.

Menghentikannya? Membawanya kembali?

Dalam hati, Sasuke tertawa keras. Menertawai omong kosong yang baru saja didengarnya. Memangnya mereka akan membawanya kembali kemana? Untuk apa?

Saat ini, ia sama sekali tak memiliki keinginan untuk kembali.

* * *

Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sebelum terkuaknya kebenaran yang selama ini berusaha ditutupi. Dalam hal ini kebenaran Itachi.

Apa yang seharusnya Sasuke lakukan ketika ia tahu bahwa dendamnya selama ini adalah palsu? Bahwa Itachi sengaja membuat Sasuke membunuhnya untuk melindungi adiknya dan seluruh Konoha?

_Brengsek!_

Jadi, kehidupan yang berlangsung di Konoha sampai detik ini adalah berkat pengorbanan dari Itachi?

_Sialan. Sialan. SIALAN!_

Mereka pikir, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama?

Tidak. Ia bukanlah Itachi. Ia tidak akan melindungi tempat itu seperti halnya yang dilakukan Itachi.

Dulu tempat itu memang pernah menjadi rumahnya, tetapi hal tersebut sudah lama sekali berlalu. Jauh sebelum segalanya terhunus oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuat dunia seperti terbagi ke dalam dua aliran waktu. Masa kini dan masa lalu, keduanya kini terdengar seolah sama sekali tidak saling berhubungan.

Saat ini ia bertekad untuk menghabisi mereka semua—orang-orang yang pernah berhubungan dengannya, hal yang pernah berkaitan dengan hidupnya, dan seluruh ingatan masa lalunya—karena merekalah yang telah menyeretnya ke dasar neraka sampai seperti ini.

Ia akan membuang tempat itu, sungguh. Seluruh Konoha akan menjadi obyek balas dendamnya.

* * *

Pertemuan kembali dengan Itachi adalah dalam bentuk Edotensei.

Menyedihkan bukan, kaum Uchiha itu? Sepanjang hidupnya Uchiha menjadi anjing, selepas kematiannya Uchiha menjadi boneka. Seakan-akan para dewa di atas sana mengutuk darah yang mengalir di sepanjang nadinya dan keluarganya, entah apakah itu adalah sebuah hukuman ataukah bentuk rasa cemburu.

Namun dalam perjumpaan singkat ini, setidaknya, ada satu hal yang bisa ia dapatkan selain bertambahnya kebencian. Dahi yang tersentuh oleh dua jari, tersentil perlahan, sembari diiringi sebuah perkataan yang tak terdengar asing dari suara yang tak asing pula.

"_Aku akan menyayangimu selamanya."_

Ah, Sasuke ingat. Itu adalah hal yang dulu sering didengarnya di rumah.

* * *

Kemudian waktu terus bergulir dalam kecepatan yang hampir tak bisa ia ikuti.

Ia tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di sini. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia dan Naruto bisa kembali berhadapan di tempat ini. Seingatnya ia terus bertempur. Seingatnya tetes darah—baik yang merupakan miliknya maupun yang bukan—terus bercucuran. Seingatnya tempat ini bernama Lembah Kematian dan dua pihak yang berseteru hebat dalam dunia shinobi selalu memilih tempat ini sebagai lokasi bertarung.

Dulu Naruto dan Sasuke pernah berhadapan di sini. Dulu mereka juga bertempur dengan menggunakan rasengan dan chidori. Dulu salah satu dari mereka, Sasuke tak ingat siapa—namun sepertinya itu Naruto, pernah berkata bahwa tanpa kata-kata pun seorang shinobi bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya hanya dengan saling mengadu jurus dan menghantamkan pukulan. Dulu pemenang dari pertarungan mereka memang adalah Sasuke.

Namun dulu dan sekarang adalah dua persoalan yang sama sekali berbeda. Satu-satunya hal yang masih sama hanyalah bahwa Sasuke akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimengerti setelah ia melalui pertarungan seperti ini. Ada satu hal yang dimengertinya, yaitu bahwa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berusaha melawan Naruto. Sennin berambut pirang itu sudah jauh berada di atas angin.

Sasuke tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menjadi sebodoh dan senaif Naruto. Sehingga kala mengetahui batas kekuatannya sendiri, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia membiarkan dirinya dijatuhkan dan kemudian terhanyut dalam arus.

Lalu, hal terakhir yang bisa diingatnya adalah cahaya menyilaukan yang sangat—sangat hangat.

* * *

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman untuk menahan luka. Ah, rupanya ia masih hidup, pikirnya. Sejurus kemudian benaknya dilingkupi perkataan dari berbagai macam orang yang pernah ia temui.

Dulu orang-orang terus meributinya dengan peringatan tentang penyesalan dan sebagainya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikan. Sebab ia berpikir bahwa mereka tidak tahu. Sebab mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika kehidupan mereka dihancurkan.

Dan semestinya, pertarungan ini tak berakhir seperti yang orang-orang itu katakan. Semestinya ia menghabisi mereka sesuai dengan keinginannya selama ini. Tetapi nyatanya, Sasuke kalah. Ia telah kalah dalam pertarungan yang dimulainya sendiri.

Memang, ia sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal. Jika waktu bergerak mundur dan ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama, ia tidak merasa pilihannya akan jauh berbeda.

Hanya saja, setelah serangkaian kejadian ini berakhir, sejurus kemudian ia merasa hampa.

Apa yang salah?

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Ia hanya lelah dengan semua ini.

Ia ingin menyendiri. Pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana ia bisa menanggalkan seluruh jubahnya dan melucuti persenjataannya. Menidurkan sepasang sharingan miliknya tanpa perlu risau tentang jurus apapun yang mungkin mengancam nyawanya. Ia membutuhkan sebuah tempat. Yang bisa menerimanya dan seluruh hal yang ada pada dirinya dengan tanpa syarat. Yang tidak peduli bahkan meskipun ia adalah seorang pendosa sekalipun.

Serentetan pertanyaan tiba-tiba menghentak kesadarannya yang sedikit tersisa. Setelah semua hal yang dilakukannya, apakah ia masih memilikinya? Apakah ia masih memiliki tempat untuk kembali? Di manakah tempat itu?

* * *

Rumah.

Kata itu terdengar bergitu klise, begitu jauh dan juga asing. Di sisi lain, meniupkan udara hangat ke dalam perasaannya yang lama menganga.

Menggelikan. Untuk seseorang seperti dirinya, tidak semestinya Sasuke memikirkan tentang rumah. Tidak sepatutnya Sasuke memikirkan tentang rumah.

"…_Aku datang," sebuah suara yang tidak asing terdengar._

Lagipula, apa itu rumah? Apakah itu tempat yang pernah ditinggalinya bersama ayah, ibu dan kakaknya? Apakah itu berarti Konoha?

Tempat itu adalah tempat yang pernah mengkhianatinya, dengan kenangan buruk berbau anyir yang terus berputar di bawah sadar kala malam berulang. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang pernah dikhianatinya, dengan seuntai kebencian yang mengutuk setiap kehidupan kala pagi menjelang.

Ia ragu ia ingin kembali ke tempat itu. Ia tidak yakin apakah tempat itu akan menerimanya lagi jikapun ia kembali.

"_Bertahanlah sedikit lagi," suara itu kembali menuntun, sementara cakra yang bukan miliknya merasuk ke bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berangsur menjadi ringan._

Tetapi, masalahnya—ia tidak tahu tempat lain yang pernah disebutnya rumah. Ataukah ada—hanya saja ia tidak tahu?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu.

"…_Hei, mari kita kembali." _

Kemudian, perlahan-lahan bayang dunia memburam.

* * *

Meskipun ragu, Sasuke membuka pandangan yang masih berat.

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Kita sudah di sini—"Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara itu berkata lembut. Sementara itu, sepasang tangan lentik mengeratkan pelukan padanya untuk sekali lagi berujar, "—kau ada di rumah."

Tak ada lagi kebisingan yang mengganggu. Tak ada lagi kunai-kunai yang beradu. Tak ada lagi peperangan dan pelarian, serta kekejaman yang terus melingkari takdirnya tanpa ragu.

Yang ada hanyalah kayu-kayu tua dengan aroma yang telah hampir dilupakannya. Yang ada hanyalah seorang gadis yang memangkunya dengan rona yang telah lama tak dilihatnya. Yang ada hanyalah ia dan tetesan airmata yang menyampaikan sejuta kerinduan yang selama ini terkunci jauh di dalam hati.

"Aku sudah menunggumu."

Dan suara itu menggema dalam pendengarannya berulang kali, mematahkan seluruh kebencian dan keraguan yang selama ini menyelimuti hati.

_Aku sudah menunggumu._

_Aku sudah menunggumu._

Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya mengerti. Inilah hal yang selalu ia inginkan. Inilah hal yang selama ini ia rindukan. Inilah hal yang masih ia miliki. Satu-satunya hal yang terasa benar—yang selama ini tak terlihat karena ia selalu menutup mata, namun sesungguhnya masih ada. Inilah tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Jika ada, satu saja, seseorang yang senantiasa menungu kepulangannya tak peduli seberapapun lamanya ia telah pergi, maka inilah rumah. Dan ia merasa lega karena masih memilikinya.

Lalu, Sasuke mengerahkan sedikit keberanian yang tersisa.

"Aku… pulang… Sakura."

Sang gadis menjawab kembali, "Ya. Kau sudah pulang—" sahutnya,"—sekarang kau pasti sangat lelah bukan? Apa kau ingin tidur?"

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

Kini, ganti airmata sang gadis yang meleleh. "Kalau begitu tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ujarnya penuh kasih.

Kemudian pemuda itu membiarkan sepasang iris hitam miliknya terpejam. Dan ia menutupnya tanpa sedikit pun merasa keberatan jikalau keduanya tak pernah terbuka kembali.

_Kau sudah pulang_—

Karena ia telah berada di sini.

—_kau sudah di rumah._

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Notes**

Ini adalah fic comeback saya setelah sekian juta tahun vakum dari fandom ini. Jujur saja, saya sama sekali nggak mengikuti perkembangan Naruto sampai chapter terbaru, jadi isi fic ini banyak yang time skip dan spekulasi. Terlepas dari canon atau tidak, saya berharap tema Pulang yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini dapat tersampaikan. Tapi rasanya nggak mungkin deh, soalnya saya mengalami kemunduran pesat selama vakum menulis. Dan saya nggak sempat beta-read, karena besok ada ujian akhir semester. Euh. (Peringatan serius: anak baik dilarang terobsesi mengetik dan memposting fic H-1 ujian).

Mind to review?


End file.
